darkerthanblackfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Takeshi57
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Darker than Black Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Deletion I don't mean to be a bother but I was wondering if you could delete this page, Nipha, for me. I changed the article title to her real name and I changed her codename so the page serves no purpose and I figure you would want as few pages like that as possible. -- Tsukiyume o^u^o 05:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey can i talk to you, Tak? Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 02:11, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Please Delete these Please delete these tak... THanks> Tartarus Atlas TITANS thanks. ] Cuarta espada 02:38, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:34, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Reboot I just got Fah's message letting me know about the start of the new site series. I would like to throw my hat into the ring and join in on this story. I may be busy with school and other things sometimes but I shall work on this so long as it's active. I shall once again use Ilya but I shall rework the character slightly to fit this story (particularly once the story has been decided on). I'm soooo excited to once again be working on a story here! ^^ *tsukiyume*~ (talk) 12:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Templates I constructed some new character templates that fit the color scheme of the wiki and of Darker than Black. They are: Template:Darker than Black Infobox (Contractor) and Template:Darker than Black Infobox (Human/Doll). Check em out ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 02:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : I don't care what gender it is. Male would be fine, yet female would be unique. Its up to you guys. ---'Ten Tailed Fox' talk page 03:50, October 18, 2010 (UTC)